No mas Eugene
by ishidamon
Summary: Luego de un golpe de suerte Eugene se decide por un par de cosas. One-Shot


_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a __Estudios Disney__ y a otros. No pretendo ninguna ganancia y lo único que invierto es mi tiempo._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**No mas Eugene**

Le dolía todo. La espalda, los brazos y sobre todo las costillas. El corazón le sonaba en los oídos y los pulmones le reventaban, pero no se atrevía ni a respira. Aun podía escuchar a dos de los hombres dar alaridos y maldiciendo mientras revolvían entre los arbustos de los alrededores.

-¡Sal de ahí maldito ladrón!-

Eugene se apretó más contra el hueco del árbol en donde estaba. El segundo hombre estaba aun más cerca y parecía estar furioso, lo que era lógico si veías su nariz sangrante y la extraña curvatura en el tabique de esta.

-Voy a matarte infeliz. Deja que te ponga las manos encima…- paso tan cerca que su sombra eclipso el sol por un momento, un momento en el que Eugene se dio por muerto.

No se movió hasta que estuvo seguro de que los dos hombres se habían ido bien lejos y de que los otros tres no los habían seguido. Por un largo rato se quedo escuchando los sonidos del bosque y cuando algunos pajarillos comenzaron a trinar se dio el lujo de moverse. O al menos eso intento. No llego muy lejos. Solo se desplomo exhausto y dolorido contra el tronco del árbol que le había servido como refugio.

Miro el morral que tenía en el regazo y sonrió. Acababa de tener el mayor golpe de suerte de su vida.

Había salido del orfanato solo con su ropa y lleno de esperanzas. La ropa y las esperanzas estaban ya bastante gastadas cuando empezó a robar por las calles y en los tramos de camino donde se topaba con gente.

Se había vuelto muy bueno, tanto que ya casi lo tomaba como un juego y entraba a donde se le antojaba sin ningún problema, así que entrar a aquel bosque sin permiso del terrateniente no lo perturbo, es mas, había estado feliz de toparse con aquel grupo de caza, seguro que traían comida y, a juzgar por sus ropas, algo de valor.

Que torpe.

Lo habían atrapado husmeando en una de las alforjas y para colmo, el terrateniente era uno de los cazadores. Por supuesto que la golpiza no se había hecho esperar y lo único que pudo hacer fue aguantarla.

"_¿Cómo te atreves a entrar en los terrenos de Lord Geoffrey o a intentar robarlo?"_ le había gritado el hombre más alto de la comitiva cuando le acertaba tremendos puñetazos, mientras otro de ellos lo sujetaba por la espalda.

No era la primera vez que lo golpeaban al atraparlo infraganti, pero en verdad estaba decidido a que fuera la última, nunca más dejaría que alguien le pusiera un dedo encima.

¿Y qué? Una golpiza mas para el historial, solo que cuando amenazaron con sacar la soga Eugene realmente se asusto. No quería saber para que era la soga ni planeaba quedarse para averiguarlo, puso toda su fuerza en darle un cabezazo en la cara al tipo que lo sujetaba y salió corriendo a la velocidad de una flecha. En su camino tomo el morral del terrateniente, no sabía lo que el hombre guardaba ahí, pero ya lo averiguaría mas tarde.

Para cuando dejo pensar en todo eso estaba anocheciendo. No podría encender un fuego para calentarse sin llamar la atención de los cazadores, pasaría otra noche de frio, así que se arrastro de nuevo hacia el hueco del árbol y abrió el morral con cuidado. De momento, el saquito con monedas de oro no le daría calor ni le quitaría el hambre, pero si le daba una enorme satisfacción y ningún moretón o golpe le sacaría esa sonrisa de los labios.

-Bueno Eugene…- dijo en voz alta, de pronto su voz le dio una enorme seguridad. –Creo que las cosas van a cambiar un poco por aquí.-

Dos días más tarde, nadie prestaba mucha atención al joven que caminaba por las calles de la ciudad revisando los escaparates, mientras se comía una enorme rebanada de tarta.

Eugene sabía muy bien lo que estaba buscando y sonrió ampliamente cuando encontró la tienda. La había visto un par de veces antes e incluso se había planteado la posibilidad de entrar durante la noche la semana anterior, pero el peso de las monedas en sus bolsillos le recordó que no tendría que hacerlo.

El propietario de la tienda tenía un gesto de disgusto que no quería disimular, cuando el muchacho entro a la tienda. Eugene no le prestó atención, sabía que su ropa y los moretones aun visibles en algunas partes no daban la mejor impresión. Se limito a revisar la ropa que colgaba de los ganchos hasta que lo vio en el fondo, atrás del aparador. Casi podía escuchar a los ángeles cantar mientras lo miraba.

El más fino chaleco de gamuza color turquesa que había visto en toda su vida.

-¿Que se te ofrece hijo?-dijo al fin el propietario, mientras se interponía entre Eugene y la prenda, como si esperara que eso hiciera salir al joven de la tienda.

-¿Qué precio tiene ese chaleco?- señalo con un movimiento de cabeza.

El hombre siguió la dirección y soltó una carcajada al instante.

-Ni tú, ni todos tus descendientes tendrán jamás suficiente dinero para comprar algo de esa calidad…- el hombre hizo una pausa mientras observaba como Eugene sacaba algunas monedas de oro y las colocaba sobre el mostrador.

Eugene sonrió.

-Con eso debe de bastar. ¿No es verdad? Y si no me equivoco…-puso algunas monedas mas. –Con eso puede darme un muy buen par de botas, un pantalón y una camisa de algodón. Puede quedarse con el cambio.-

El encargado abrió la boca pero no dijo nada y de inmediato se dio vuelta para tomar el chaleco. Eugene jamás se había comprado algo tan caro ya ni decir de que alguien se lo regalara, así que por dentó, se sentía simplemente feliz. Sin duda, esta sería una de las cosas que ___Flannigan Rider podría comprar sin ningún problema y se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en el libro que solía leer desde pequeño._

-De inmediato. ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted señor…?-

"_¿Señor? ¿Qué paso con el "hijo" de hace un segundo?"_

-Rider.- respondió Eugene y por un segundo pensó que era una estupidez, todo el mundo debería de haber leído ese libro, pero aquello se le había salido casi sin pesarlo. –Flynn Rider.-

Espero a que el hombre soltara una nueva serie de carcajadas, pero nada paso, mientras le entregaba un paquete envuelto con papel café. O este sujeto no sabía leer o Eugene le daba demasiado crédito a su libro favorito.

Salió de la tienda con un nuevo pensamiento.

"_La gente no te respeta por quien eres, sino por cuanto oro llevas en los bolsillos."_

Eso tenía solución, se encargaría de traer los bolsillos llenos d dinero y nadie se burlaría de él nunca más ni lograrían siquiera atraparlo. Haría que se aprendieran el nombre de Flynn Rider por las buenas o por las malas.

No habría más Eugene Fitzherbert.

Nadie mas se burlaría de el.

Nadie volvería a golpearlo sin miramientos.

No más.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Nota de Autora**__:__ Necesitaba sacarme esto de la cabeza con urgencia o me iba a volver loca y aprovechando que hay tan poquitos fics de Enredados pues me decidí. Nuestro querido Eugene no la tuvo nada fácil así que me tome la libertad de explorar un poquito su pasado. Si, no es lo mejor que he escrito, pero al menos espero que le guste a alguien, porque o lo escribía o reventaba. Y ya que estamos aquí, si me dejen un Review diciéndome si les gusto o prefieren que me suicide se los agradeceré._

_Saludos._


End file.
